Growing up
by sissy91
Summary: i'm not very good at writing but i figured i would make a story of my own :  ... this is about Hermione  and her change during the summer before going back to 7th year.


Growing up 

Hermione waited with her parents for the train at platform nine and three quarters keeping her head down low, this summer had been the longest and worst ever, seemed like years before she was finally back here, heading to her home away from home, all summer never beeing able to communicate with harry and or ron her mother had kept her so busy that by the time night came, when hermione used to write off letters she would just drop onto her bed, nothing mattered but sleep.

This was the summer she turned 18 "a woman" her mum had said.. and boy was she not kidding this summer 'mione had devoloped a new figure, she lost so much weight from the diet her mom had her on that she had to buy a whole new wardrobe, after that her mom figured she needed a "new look" not the same old frizzy haired monster she would see off at the end of the summer.. so she took her shopping bought all new clothes that were tighter and "sexier" as her mom said. undergarments that seemed a bit slutty to hermione, but being as how she developed from a c cup to a d she knew she needed them so she bought them and did not complain, later that week her mom found a hair stylist that figured out a way to make her hair stay straight, the only thing hermione agreed on was how nice her hair was now the it was not a mess, she could run her fingers threw it for hours, later that month her mom brought home "protection" stating that now that she was more prsentable boys may start to "get with her" she wanted so badly to tell her mother no body would want to be with the bookworm granger but she held her tongue.. even as the last supper came, when her mother decided it was time for mione to "grow up" and "move out"

hermione knew that her mom was disapointed in her and never tried to hind her distaste for her clothes, hair or weight.. that was why she was a daddy's girl threw and threw.. he was her saviour during the summers to keep her mother at bay so she would not bother her..

howver his summer her dad was not home he had to fly out to paris for a family emergancy.. staying away untill the last week before hermione was do back to school.. to say he was shocked to see what his wife had done to his favorite child was an understatment.. both of her parents argued the whole week she had left.. she did not expect the night before she left however nor did she expect the end

...

dinner was placed before us all as she looked at the chicken and rice before her picking at it not really hungry..when her mother spoke..

"Hermione i know this summer has been long and tiring what with all the cleaning i have been making you do and all the shopping and the changes just upon yourself, i know you may bot agree with what i am about to say but hear me out.. you are a smart and inteligent young woman.. you take after your dad in your brain that is for sure.. however i know your plans are to become a mediwhitch... i cannot sit here and say i approve of it.. when i was your age i had foolish hopes and dreams such as yourself.. i found out the hard way that you can't always have what you want so i became a mother.. i took care of you and cleaned this house.. eventually as you got older and were accepted into hogwarts i started to work with you're father at the dentist office... what i am saying is i want you to fall in love and i want you to be a mom and experience what i could not... have more kids be the best parent you can be!"

Hermione thought for a moment she would cry knowing some of the pain her mother had felt the day she found out she could not have any more children that when she had Hermione.. her body changed her body basically fought off sperm when it came near.. distraught and ridden with grief hermione's mom had changed when she had been nice and oving before her mother became distant with her only speaking to her when needed.. blaming mione for her barren body.. she closed her eyes knowing what her mom was saying and hoping that this night would just be over..

" ..so therefore i have thought about it i want you to find a fiancee this year while at school... i want you to come home and introduce him to us and then you will get married and have all the babies you can mione be the mom you stopped me from being." she watched as her mom started to weep and eventually her mother left the table practically running to the kitchen to cry alone..

mione looked at her father confused on what to do but even he himself looked sad with grief as if he to was agreeing with her mom.. mione never felt so alone in her whole life.. finally after a few minutes of silence her dad spoke..

" hunnie i love you very much you know that ... you have always been special to me, my little girl.. i know at the moment your mom is upset and i know how she has treated you in the past.. you must understand after we met your mom gave up her dreams and just wanted to be a mom to a whole bunch of rugrats i think in her mind she had this picture perfect image then all to suddenly it ended, rigth now tonight i think she may believe grandchildren will make up for her loss.. you have always tried to win her graces mione darling, this is your choice on what you want to do not your mom's, even if you say that you are going to follow your dreams and to become a mediwhich i will always be 100% behing you.. i love you no matter what you decide."

he kissed her cheek and walked out of the room to the kitchen probably to "consol her mom she thought sadly... her mione knew what she had to do even though it would hurt.. a part of her didnt understand why her mom wouldnt love her more knowing that she was her only child but another part knew it was because of resentment.. slowly she stood up, walking towards the kitchen doors looking in at her parents.. they were huggin so tenderly whispering back and forth.. part of her was jealous she did want something like what they had, she wanted to fall in love and to have her own partner holding her close whispering dilightful things in her ear..

she took a deep breath "ahem"

both her parents were startled and moved apart looking at her in confusion.. so lost in there own world.. she thought bitterly..

" mom i have decided something, i wil go to hogwarts and i will look for a husband, after we graduate we will indeed be married.. however, what if i cannot find a husband?"

hermiones watched as her mothers eyes went from sad to some sort of glow which almost frightened her..

" well i believe Ryan markona, mellissa's son would be all to willing.. to marry you.. i would push for that if you come back without a man.."

hermione tried not to show her parents how revolting that thought was and smiled instead

"alright then i guess with all this said and done, i would like to sleep now."

her parents bid her a good night kissing and hugging her tight like when she was a baby and told her they would be up bright and early the next day to take her to the train..

oddly the next morning her mother was in an amazingly good mood holding her hand and talking to her like she cared.. that was when mione knew she made the right decision. all she ever wanted in life was for her mom to love her and to care about her in the slightest if hermione becoming a mom was it then she would do it.

no matter what the cost.

...

hermione felt her mom's hand in hers and looked up into her brown eyes..

" mione just have a good year.. i hope you find a decent man and i really can't wait to meet him.. i do love you, you know i know i may seem like i don't but your grades and just your personality are amazing.. i did resent you at first but you were still my baby.. im just so sad i never could be a mom of many... im so glad ill be a grandma and get to watch my baby raise babies.. " kissing my cheek she turned away to whisper to my dad.

she had already made a list of boys she herself would have picked to make it work with.. one point in time her mind had thought of harry however she knew how Ginny felt about him and squashed that idea.. mione then thought thought of ron as well but he was to good a friend.. so she pushed the idea of him to the back of her mind making him a last resort of sorts..

she wanted someone with the same intellect as her being as how she only wanted to get married once, she wanted someone gorgeous and kinda rough around the edges.. but yet someone who would hold her and would love their children.. hermione loved kids and had to admit the prospect of having a baby excited her.. even though she was young she felt old enough to feel confident that she was mature enough for a baby.. being as how she planned on being a stay at home mom (like her mother wanted) she must find someone with money and or power.. she knew it sounded terrible but she wanted the best for her child.

*CHOOOO*

totally in her own thoughts she didn't hear the train as it pulled into the station..she felt her mom and dad hug her.. in a daze she realized what was going on and shrinking her trunks and grabbing crookshanks cage she walked onto the train .. feeling peoples eyes on her as she looked for the compartment that would have all her friends she did not see on the platform.

finally locating them harry, ginny, ron and neville. as she stepped into the compartment.. she watched as all eyes lifted to the new visiter. mouths dropped open and eyes bulged till it looked as if there eyeballs might pot out.

"umm may-may we help yo-you?" stuttered ron. hie eyes roaming all over her body.

"well ronald you can try and close your mouth and stop looking at me like im some piece of ass!"

she knew they all knew that ton of voice and it made all the boys stop looking her up and down and to look into her eyes where they should have been in the first place..

part of her knew she couldn't blame them her mom had decided on her outfit today and she admitted it was a little, flaunty.

she could see herself in the reflection on the mirror part of her loved the change but another part hated the attention it was getting.. her bright hazel eyes in the glass looked more sparkly then ever the eyeliner on made them seem more out there.

the green tank top showing how tiny her stomach was the botton of her belly just barely showing, the top made her breast's look overly large, the blue jeans so tight one would have thought they would rip at the sceen.

thankfuly she had a white sweater to go over the top, she quicky pulled it on but even it to was tight but hid the skin that was showing.

ginny was the first to speak "wow hermione, i didn't recognize you at all! if you had not spoken i never would have known you look amazing!" ginny patted the seat next to her and hermione sat right between her and neville. watching as harry and ron looked away out the window seemigly falling into there own thoughts. maybe trying to figure out why she had changed, or feeling terrible that they had just enjored checking out their best friend.

the ride to school was quiet, mione quicky threw on her robes at the last minute not caring that they parted to reveal her as she hurried toward the boats... but even then nobody spoke , nor whist they were in the carriges nobody talked, it seemed as though the first few days back were going to be long.. she could tell something was wrong with ron and harry but couldnt figure out what it was. finally they climbed out of the carriged starting to walk towards the school being the last to walk in they were the only ones who heard the yell..

hermione ran towards the sound harry and ron, all slowly falling behind her, her wand was out and ready before they even got to the sceen ready to take on whatever it was that was wrong.

hermione gasped as she saw three boys in slytherin school robes two of which holding a girl no more then 15 against a tree laughing while the third pointed his wand at her neck.

"tell me where you put it bitch"

hermione gasped as she recognized that voice.. after hearing it for years..

she turned to look at harry and ron apparently they had not figured out who this boy was yet.. but they were planning something..

she looked back but instead of looking at the three boy and girls she was looking into silver grey eyes.. that looked so haunted and sad she wanted to cry herself..

"Mudblood what the FUCK to you think you are doing?" in one instant he was just looking into her eyes the next he grabbed her arm and ripped her up from her spot crouched on the ground.. obviously hadnt seen any of the others yet... before any one could move heyanked her towards his friends she looked at harry and ron begging them to stay till she said for them to move.. they nodded and crouched down lower anger in their eyes.

she focused more on the girl there seemed to be no serious harm to her what so ever.. she watched as one of the other boys leaned down and whispered in the girls ear.. the girl nodded her head feverantly and the boys released her she shot mione a worried glance before running off towards the school doors.

hemione closed her eyes as she was thrown against the tree.. the two boys went to grab her arms but were held back.

"so granger what brings you out here?"

she opened her eyes and looked into his gray ones..

"well Malfoy i came because you were assaulting a young girl" she spat. " geez what can't find girls your own age so you go after little girls barely 15 yet.."

she watched as his eyes changed from cold gray to to somthing silvery. she was mesmerized by his eyes they were so different.. something was different.. the bottom of her stomach dropped as he leaned closer his forhead nearly touching hers, his breath upon her face.

" you know nothing that has happened her.. okay Granger..you say anything" slowly he leaned in and she felt his mouth right by her ear.. "and i promise you will regret ever meeting me"

she watched as he pulled back and looked her up and down for a comical moment she saw his eyes widen then cloud over with something she had seen just on the train.. fuck he was looking at her like ron and harry did.. she had expecting him to insult her or mock her new image not enjoy it..

" so looks like the Mudblood decided to change her looks eh, you do realize that even though you look different you are still a low creature with filthy blood ... you can change that hair change your clothes but i still see the ugliness and imperfections left behind.. "

she didnt know what caused her to do it whether she just wanted him to shut up or just punish him for what he was saying about her, but she slowly brought her hands up his cloak almost pulling away her fingers felt like they were on fire suddenly, she bent her hands so that she could reach in and touch his stomach over his shirt.. she watched as his eyes widened and he tried to step back but she grasped his shirt to keep him near.. enjoying how he looked so digusted yet some part of him was enjoying this. she pulled him close and whispered in his ear loving how she felt him shiver

" i wont tell malfoy, but i am going to find out whats going on starting with the girl, you know nothing about me or who i am so don't pretend to.. now tell your goons to back off since we have already missed the sorting i am looking forward to hearing dumbledors speech.. and i am sure that our lovely professors have noticed our abbsence.. this is the last year try not to make it to terrible eh malfoy "

she pulled away and he backed up really fast.

"Crabbe, Goyle lets go NOW" he barked.

she giggled to herself as she watched him and his buddies stomp off ..so interested in watching them walking away she didnt feel harry or ron grab her arms.. looking into their eyes she smiled

" lets go inside boy we must not miss the speech lord we still have to figure out the heads !" she chirped on excitedly..

"but mione what about malfoy and the other two?" ron asked as we neared the school..

she ignored his till they were almost near the great hall entrance ..

"it'll be okay ronald you yourself know Draco is a prat they were probably just picking on her like they do me.. she didnt have a mark on her and they werent raping her .. plus she looked as if she was friends with them before when they whispered in her ear" she smiled as she faced her friends... " should i tell a teacher? we know nothing about what happened or even if the girl will admit to anything.. ill talk to her later... oh im soo happy to be back finally!" she quickly hugged her friends not noticing their pained expressions before walking quietly into the room.. they snuck to there seats the thankfully ginny had saved them before turning and listening to dumbledor speak.. mione was mad she missed most of the speach.

..." our head girl this year will be none other then... Hermione Granger ! "

she stood up and smiled at all the students around her, bowing her head low she started to blush as gasps filled the room she knew it was from the students she knew... some of the newer students looked at her in aw .. she quickly sat down and looked at the table knowing tongues would wag as soon as this speech was over.. she was now thanking god that head girl had a dorm where she only shared with the head boy knowig this since she was good friends with last years head .. her own bedroom and although she had to share a bathroom knew it wouldn't matter to her... with a common room and all she was excited... somewhere to call a safe haven away from everyone who would bother her.. except the head boy .. oh how she hoped he was someone quiet and not annoying to her. it would be hard sharing a living space with someone you did not like. she perked her ears up as she head the new of the head boy.

"this years head boy is going to be Draco Malfoy!"

she almost fainted right there slowly she looked up to see malfoy standing there smirking at her before sitting down.. still looking at her she watched as his smirk grew into a smile.. what was alarming was how his eyes started to get misty again.. mione knew that smile was not one for a nice guy but a cold milicious smile that warned her she needed to watch her back..

thanks for reading ! please comment good, bad? i don't mind at all.. unless you are going to say "you suck!" cause thats imature and not helpful, i love contructive crticism of any kind, tell me what mistakes i must fix...or tell me what you hope will happen next chapter... i will for sure think of your ideas :)

i know im not the best writer but i do love to write. just something that calms me down and allows me some fun time.. i am an avid harry potter fan lol but i make errors just like everyone else... my favorite characters are draco and hermione i love them together i dont know why i just do.. so please be warned before you read more this IS in fact a draco/hermione fic... i do have run on sentaces, as well as major spelling mistakes that i need to work on please bear with me being as how this is my first story.

i am currently writing on notpad.. but i will be downloading microsoft word soon to help some..

love you all! :)

happy readying y'all! 3


End file.
